


Your Name

by hydrxngeaa



Category: Haikyuu!!, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name. Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, Crossover, HINATA WITH LONG HAIR LETS GOOO, How Do I Tag, I CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH BUT TIME SKIP ARC SPOILERS, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers, dw this isn't abandoned im just busy, heavily inspired from the novel, hinata dies for like 2 seconds it's fine, hinata has a bit more braincells than usual, his quiz scores say otherwise tho lmao, how to cope with haikyuu ending, kageyama's grandpa ain't dead, not beta read we die like men, the plot of your name but with haikyuu characters lol, third person or first person i'm bad at this :(, wackass storyline but eh, well this is kinda messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrxngeaa/pseuds/hydrxngeaa
Summary: Once in a while, I wake up to myself crying for an unknown reason but, the dream I had last night... I can't remember anything about what happened. It felt like I've lost something, or maybe someone who is precious to me.I wipe the tears away with my right hand, then stare at the little water droplets left, waiting for it to evaporate like how my memories did.Who are you?A CROSSOVER AU WITH HAIKYUU AND KIMI NO NA WA BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COPE WITH THE FACT HAIKYUU IS ENDING SOON ;(
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. CHARACTER INFORMATION

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags first! This work is going to contain minor time skip arc spoilers!!!
> 
> I deadass have no idea how ao3 works but I'm trying my best,,,  
> The first chapter will be up soon (i hope)  
> English isn't my first language so there might be a lot of grammar errors 
> 
> k i mean a lot of errors-  
> also if anyone reading this knows me irl, no you don't 💖

©Makoto Shinkai ©2016 TOHO CO.  
English Translation of light novel ©2017 Yen Press, LLC

2016  
TOKYO  
Tachibana Taki (Main) – Kageyama Tobio  
CHANGED: Replacement of Taki’s father role with kageyama’s grandpa because I can’t-  
Taki’s unnamed father (Father changed to Grandpa role) – Kageyama Kazuyo

Okudera Miki (Taki’s colleague at the restaurant) – OIKAWA TŌRU LMAO  
Fujii Tsukasa (Taki’s friend in school) – Iwaizumi Hajime  
//This might be a bit wack but Okudera and Fujii gets married at the end so,,,, //  
Shinta Takagi (Taki’s other friend in school) – Kunimi Akira  
F to Kindaichi but im leaving his ass out soz-

2013  
MIYAGI  
Miyamizu Mitsuha (Main) – Hinata Shōyō  
Miyamizu Yotsuha (Sister) – Hinata Natsu  
Miyamizu Futaba (Grandma) – (semi original?) hinata’s unnamed mother- Hinata Atsuko //meaning warm+kind  
Miyamizu Hitoha (Mother) – (Original) Hinata Mikan //Ah yes mandarin grandma  
Miyamizu Toshiki (Father) – Hinata Riki //I think this means power 

Natori Sayaka (Mitsuha’s friend in school) - Yamaguchi Tadashi  
Teshigawara Katsuhiko (Mitsuha’s other friend in school) - Tsukishima Kei

im gonna be so confused with the timelines but eh-

lowkey feel like i have to apa reference the novel now


	2. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I’m writing with a grade 2 level lmao
> 
> To make 1st pov clearer I'll separate it with italics   
>  Kageyama has italics whereas if it's in Hinata's pov there's no italics for "I"

A nostalgic voice, scent, scenery, light and warmth. As if I’m pressed against someone whom I cherish, so close there’s no space between us. We’re bonded together like fate, and as long as we’re together, we’re invincible to any obstacles or walls. We’re inseparable, aren’t we? I feel no anxiety or loneliness, I haven’t lost anything important but yet, there’s a lingering feeling of incompletion and an aching hole in my heart.

Abruptly, my eyes flutter open, trying to adjust to the morning light peeking into my room.

I’m in my room. It’s 7 am.

  
I’m alone.

Tokyo.

_Reoccurring dreams?_ I sit up in bed, my vision blurring ever so slightly.

Once in a while, I wake up to myself crying for an unknown reason but, the dream I had last night... I can't remember anything about what happened. It felt like I've lost something, or maybe someone who I cherish deeply. I wipe the tears away with my right hand, then stare at the little water droplets left, waiting for it to evaporate like how my memories did.

I give up on trying to recall my dream, get out of bed, and head towards the bathroom. Cool water splashed onto the surface of my skin, as I cupped my hand to bring water to my face, I stared into the mirror.

A dissatisfied boy stares back.

I brush my luxuriant curly hair, picking off loose strands on my hairbrush after, pulling my arms through the sleeves of my suit, tie the necktie I’ve finally adjusted to then grabbed my bag.

I open the door of my apartment, shut the door, stared at the morning sky. Tokyo’s cityscape spreads out before me, a relatively warm day was predicted last night. The skyscrapers and tall apartment buildings scattered before me, in the distance was a large mountain. The bright sun shines onto the busy streets of Tokyo, not a single cloud was spotted in the sky after the heavy rain last night. I scanned my Suica card and walked to the platform and waited for the next train. Leaning against the door, I watch the scenery pass by. People filled the streets, both young and old, people going to work or school. Hundreds of trains crisscrossing the city.

I gaze out to the streets with hope. I’m... looking for someone.

Just one person.


	3. Beginning: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make 1st pov clearer I'll separate it with italics  
> Kageyama has italics whereas if it's in Hinata's pov there's no italics for "I"

_What is that annoying noise? I don’t recognise that ringtone. I_ think drowsily. A phone call? An alarm? But I’m not bothered to get up yet. _I_ was in the zone practising last night and didn’t get to bed until it was almost sunrise.

“…io…Tobio.”  
  
Now somebody’s calling my name. It’s a sort of annoying… a male voice? A Male?  
  
“Tobio, Tobio.”  
  
His soft, trembling voice, pleading, as if he’s about to cry. It sounds so distant yet so close, with a lingering tone of sadness.  
  
“Don’t you remember me?” The unknown voice questions me anxiously.  
  
No, _I_ don’t who the hell know you are.  
Abruptly, the train stops, and the doors open. Right, I’m on a train to school. The second _I_ realised that _I_ was standing in a packed train carriage _I_ quickly grabbed onto the railing for support. As _I_ started to focus and look around, a pair of sweet, wide, brown eyes hovers under me. A male in a _gakuran_ school uniform staring up at me, but as passengers step off the train, he’s pushed further and further away from my reach.  
  
“My name is Shōyō! Remember me! Please!” The boy shouts while being pushed out of the train, untying a cord he used to tie back a small ponytail and holding it out to me. Without hesitation, _I_ reach for it. It’s a black and orange cord, delicately designed, seems homemade. _I_ finally got a grip on the cord after shoving my way through the crowded train a bit.

 _I_ open my eyes.  
His voice… It still echoes in my ears like reassuring whispers.  
Shōyō huh?  
_I_ don’t know anyone with the name, and _I’ve_ definitely never met anyone with a remarkable and unruly mop of vivid apricot hair. He looked desperate, like how he’s known me for years but somehow, _I’ve_ never met him. Honey brown eyes brimmed with tears, about to spill in one blink. He wasn’t from this area that’s for sure, _I_ don’t recognise the uniform. The desperate expression gave me chills as if the fate of the universe depends on his actions, as if he had never met me, the universe would’ve collapsed.

Whatever, it’s only a dream. There’s no impact. Although… _I_ already can’t remember what his face even looks like. The echoes faded away along with the person. Then why? Why’s my heart beating so unnaturally fast? _I_ feel lighter than usual. _I_ wipe the sweat off my forehead and palms and took a deep breath in.

“…?”

Am _I_ sick? Something’s off with my throat. It feels a bit tighter than usual. _I_ take the covers off and look down at “my” body and saw thin but toned milky pale thighs with red shorts instead of what _I_ remembered wearing to bed last night.

“…?”

Oh my god wait- My hands reach down for the waistband of the shorts, pulling them out slightly.

Well, this is small.

“Big brother? What’re you doin’?” My eyes move to the direction of the voice. A little girl stands there, staring at me. She had just opened the sliding door. My hands are still pulling on the waistband of the shorts.  
  
“I’m glad mine is bigger.” _I_ replied honestly. _I_ look at the kid again, from her height and appearance _I’m_ guessing she’s around ten, she has messy, unnatural, vivid apricot coloured twin ponytails, and sharp dark brown eyes. _I_ swear _I_ remember someone who resembles her.  
“…Hah? Big brother?” _I_ ask the girl while pointing to myself. So basically, _I’m_ not packing anything at all, but _I_ have a little sister with unnaturally bright orange hair.  
“You’ve hit your head with a volleyball during practise again, didn’t you? It’s. Break. Fast. Time! Hurry up it’s going cold!” She yelled at me with a hint of disgusted tone in her voice then-  
  
_Slam!_

 _Fierce little girl, I_ thought to myself. Without her reminding me – or my stomach grumbling, _I_ am hungry. Suddenly, a full-length mirror that stands in the corner of this room comes into my vision. _I_ took a few steps across the nicely kept tatami floor and stood in front of the mirror. Letting the oversized t-shirt slip off my shoulders _I_ stare back at the reflection. Unkept vivid orange hair that reminds me of a tangerine, stop near my shoulders. A small face that holds large dark brown eyes filled with curiosity. I looked down… Why the hell am _I_ decently toned but so small and skinny?! Do I play a sport?!

This body definitely belongs to a guy. My head finally clears then in a span of a few milliseconds, falls into a state of confusion.

Who am _I_? Where am _I_? Did _I_ have homework? I look like a middle schooler!

My brain couldn’t handle all the thoughts crashing down at once and _I_ screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored and I wrote this ff in a span of a few hours uh-


	4. Beginning: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nvm this is gonna be a lil confusing but italics for thoughts

“Brother, you’re so late!” As I open the sliding door to the living room, Natsu greets me with a hostile voice as I finally snap awake from my dazed state. “I’ll make breakfast tomorrow then!” I replied in place of an apology. This kid hasn’t even lost all of her baby teeth yet but sure acts like she already pays taxes and knows how the legal system works. The rice cooker opens to expose hot steam followed by a strong scent of rice, _one scoop... two scoops… is that too much? Whatever.  
_“Thanks for the food!”  
After pouring a generous amount of sauce on my now-cold-fried egg, I stuffed it into my mouth. _God, this tastes like true happiness!_ Unsettling, I feel a pair of eyes glaring at me, burning holes at the side of my face.  
  
“You’re normal today.”

“Huh?”

Grandma turns away from the TV and listens to Natsu and I’s conversation while I’m still trying to chew on my still-hot rice.

“He sure was something else yesterday!” Natsu said while still staring at me but with an annoying smirk on her face, “Suddenly screaming ‘n stuff, I thought you lost your mind!” _Screaming??? Losing my mind??_ Grandma continued to stare at me along with Natsu, mocking me about something I didn’t even remember doing.

“Wait, What? What’d I do?”

_Ding-dong_

Suddenly, the speaker that sits next to the door rings with a deafening loud volume.

“Good morning, everyone. Here are the morning announcements from Miyagi.” _God can this person speak any faster?_ I hear the echoes of the morning broadcast from outside. There are speakers placed in almost every corner of the streets outside, so it echoes off the mountains. Twice a day, morning and evening, this stupid radio goes off without fail, weather predictions, sports meet schedules, yesterday’s births, today’s funerals are relayed.

“With regard to the Miyagi mayoral election, it will take place on the twentieth of next month, the town election management committee has—”

The speaker was cut off as Grandma unplugged it from the outlet out of anger. Eighty years old and still impressively active, she always wears old fashioned kimonos- I’m not mocking her or anything, it’s pretty but, I just think it’s a bit of a hassle to put it on every morning. I grabbed the TV remote and pressed the on button, a news reporter smiles at the camera and starts speaking.

“In a month, a comet that only draws close to Earth every twelve hundred years will be visible to the naked eye for a period of a few days. JAXA and research agencies alike are preparing to observe this rare event of the century.” The screen displays words that read, ‘Comet Tiamat, visible to the naked eye next month-‘with a blurry image of the expected comet presented next to the reporter. The conversation about me going crazy yesterday already stopped and left the room in silent, only the sounds of our chopsticks hitting the bottom of the bowl trying to scoop up left over rice mixed with the broadcast.

“…Just make up with him already.” Natsu ordered suddenly.

“This is an adult matter!” I shot back within a second. _Mayoral election my ass_.

“We’ll be going now!” Natsu and I shout in unison to our Grandma and closed the door.

The Cicada’s chirped, camouflaged by tree branches. The mountains birds sang loudly over our heads as we walked down the asphalt path to the bottom of the mountain. After descending a few flights of stone stairs, we emerged from the protective shadow of the mountain into the blazing hot sunlight. Below our vision was a round lake, Itomori Lake. The calm surface of the water clearly reflected the morning sun’s glow, blinding me a bit but a breath-taking sight as the water sparkled differently with each step we took. High above the mountain peaks were white fluffy clouds that held no rain.

“Hiiiiiinataaaaaa!”  
After Natsu and I part ways in front of her elementary school, a voice calls out to me behind my back. Turning around, I saw Tsukishima peddling his bike with a cranky attitude along with Yamaguchi smiling at me, sitting in the luggage basket behind Tsukishima.

“Hurry up and get off.”   
  
“Sorry Tsukki.”

“You’re heavy.”

“Rude!”

This early and they’re already teasing each other like a couple on a TV show.

“You two are sure close” I commented

“No we’re not!” The two screamed at me in sync.

I burst out laughing at their denial. Come to think of it, the three of us have been friends for at least nine years – young Yamaguchi with his taco shirt, and Tokyo tower Tsukishima. Yamaguchi is always apologising to Tsukishima but now it just sounds like a catchphrase, with the childhood friend’s dynamic, I secretly think they’ll make a good couple.

“Oh, Hinata, your hair is normal today.” Yamaguchi commented and ruffled my hair. My hair is always the same, brushed for 2 seconds in the morning and giving up trying to untangle it.   
“Huh? My hair is always like this?” I said as I slowly remember the conversation from this morning with grandma and Natsu. Is this a joke? As I’m trying to remember what happened, Tsukishima leaned in with a smirk. “You did get your grandma to exorcise you right?”

“Exorcise?”

“I swear you got possessed yesterday!”

“Excuse me?”

“Tsukki, Hinata’s probably just stressed. After all we have exams coming up. Right?”

_Yamaguchi is too good for salty-shima!_

“What are you guys talking about? What even happened yesterday?” I’m pretty sure I just went to school and went to practise and got home late yesterday as any other normal school days-

A deep voice from a megaphone clears my thoughts as all three of us turn to the direction of the noise. Across the street in an unnecessary big parking lot, were a crowd of people gathered and staring at a man standing on a platform. He looked pretty confident in whatever he was doing. Oh. Mayoral election. I got this from the sash he wore across his suit ‘Incumbent – Hinata Riki’. Whispers spread throughout the crowd “It’s going to be Hinata this term – he’s been spreading cash ‘round.” My expression darkens at the thought of that.

“Hey Hinata.”  
“Mornin’.” A greeting comes from three classmates I… mildly dislike. Even out of school they laugh at us over every little thing. “Ha, the mayor and the contractor.” Says one while glaring at the crowd, Tsukishima’s father stands next to mine, smiling proudly while wearing his construction company jacket and an armband in support of my father. The classmate looks at Tsukishima and I, then continues – “Even their sons are close together. Did your parents force you two to be friends?”

No, you dumbasses! I don’t reply and turn around to walk away. Tsukishima follows, expressionless and only Yamaguchi was a bit worried.  
  
“Shōyō!”

I finch at the loud voice and my breath stops instantly. My father, who was so invested in his speech, brought down the microphone just to yell at me? For what reason? God, I want to shrivel up and disintegrate instantly with the public staring at me.

“Stand up straight!”

If Tsukishima was a bit meaner he would’ve compared me to the skin of a tomato right there. Holding the urge to sprint to another city and make a new identity, I walked away faster than what’s considered normal. ‘Woah so strict,’ ‘I feel a bit bad for him haha.’ If my classmates weren’t so tall, I wouldn’t hesitate!

—

The sound of a chalk writing fills the silence of the classroom. She asked a question and got an answer. _I hate English, I don’t even understand any of this!_ Isn’t this Shakespeare man dead? The girl next to me answers almost everything as my mind starts to blank out and I stare at my notebook as it’s like the most interesting thing in the world and writing down whatever is on the board but slowly.

Boredom hits and I start to flip through my notebook to try and entertain myself with anything but as I try to go back to where I was writing, the next blank page had bold words written on it.

**_Who are you?_ **

What… The quiet chatter around me grew quiet, like I’m the only person in the classroom. This isn’t my handwriting, Yamaguchi or Tsukishima’s handwriting isn’t like this. Did someone write in my notebook?

“… san. Hinata-san!”

“Yes!” I panicked and stood up, speaking loudly.

“Please continue on reading where your classmate left off,” My teacher said then smiling at me, “Glad to see you remember your own name today.” She added and the class starts to laugh at me. Huh? What?

—

“You really don’t remember?”

“No! I don’t remember anything out of the ordinary.”

“Really?”

“I’m serious this time, no” I answered then took a big sip of orange juice. Yamaguchi stares at me like I’m a stranger.

“Well… yesterday you forgot where your seat was, and which locker is yours. Your hair was brushed down like a helmet and you were in a bad mood the whole time.”

Yamaguchi gave me a summary of what I did yesterday, but I don’t remember anything about it.

“Really? No way!”

“It’s like you had amnesia.”

I literally can’t remember anything that happened yesterday. My memory is bad but not this bad! I can only faintly recall a few things.

I was... in a loud city somewhere?

My appearance was taller, and I had black hair?

“I feel like I had a super long and weird dream, like I was another person? I don’t really remember the full details.”

“Oh! I get it!” Yamaguchi exclaimed and stood up to shove a magazine in our faces. “Memories of your past life! Before you say it’s unscientific, it’s probably your subconscious connected to the multiverse as described in-“

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry Tsukki.”

“Tsukishima! Were you the one who wrote in my book?” I accused, pointing at Tsukishima. Even though it wasn’t his handwriting, but it could be forged!

“Why would I waste my time doing that.” I guess not.

“Never mind then.”

“What, you think I did something?”

“I said never mind.” I replied to Tsukishima with irritation. “Wow, Hinata, so mean. Yamaguchi you hearing this? Falsely accusing one of his only two friends.” Tsukishima said and laughed at me.

“But Hinata, you really were strange yesterday,” Yamaguchi said with a serious tone in his voice. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I don’t know… maybe it’s stress for the upcoming exams.”

“Are you even studying?”

“Shut up you four-eyed jerk face!”

On top of the stupid mayor election, tonight is that dreaded ceremony! What stupid destiny is this? My dad is the mayor and my Grandma is a priestess at the shrine? I buried my head in my knees and groaned in frustration.

“I just want to graduate and move to Tokyo! I’m tired of being stuck in this rural place!”

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement and joined in, “My family has had three generations of town emergency broadcasters. The neighbours called me ‘broadcast boy’ since I was a child! I joined the volleyball club and the school decided to add me into the broadcast club and now I feel like an outcast.”

“Yamaguchiiii,” I whined “Once we graduate let’s move to Tokyo together! We gotta break free from this cycle! Tsukishima you’re coming with us!”

“Huh”

“Were you even listening?”

“Not really.” He pointed to his headphones.

This town has no bookstore, no dentist, one train that comes every two hours and only two buses per day, there isn’t even a weather forecast specifically for our area, even google maps has 240p pictures of this area! The convenience store closes at nine and we had to beg Coach Ukai to let us in to buy some snacks after late practise. Sure, we have good quality farming equipment’s but who needs that!

On the way home from school, Yamaguchi and I continued on to complain about Miyagi. There’s no fast food or good jobs, daylight hours are short, and we could’ve made a list about how sad this town is.

“Oi,” Tsukishima raised his voice at us, “… want to stop by a café?”

“Eh-“

“Wha-“

“Café?!” We yelled in unison. It’s like god heard our prayers and a café opened somewhere!

—

“Tsukishima… what is this…”

A metallic clashing sound was heard when the canned coffee dropped from the vending machine. People walking their dogs or commuting from work to home went by. A stray dog passed and sat close to us. _He lied! There wasn’t a café he just wanted us to stop complaining!_ This was just a neighbourhood bus stop with a vending machine that looks out of place, contrasting with the country look of our town. I simply gave up being mad at Tsukishima and drank my canned juice. For some reason Yamaguchi didn’t let me buy coffee.

“Alright, I’m heading out,” I told the other two after the meaningless conversations passed.

“Good luck tonight,” said Yamaguchi

“I’ll come by to watch you,” said Tsukishima, snickering.

“Suddenly it’s illegal for the both of you to come.”

I internally said a prayer for them, Good luck with your relationship! I walked up the stone steps and turned around to see the pair having a conversation and Yamaguchi laughing, in the background reflects off the darkening sunset in the lake.

“I wanna do it too,” muttered Natsu.

“It’s too early for you, Natsu,” Grandma hushed as the sound of iron weights knocking together echoes throughout the room. “Listen to the thread,” she tells Natsu. This is what I’d like to call multitasking, as she speaks her hands don’t pause in their work. “If you keep weaving the threats that way, you’ll start to get feelings for them.”

“Huh? Threads can’t talk.”

“In our kumihimo…” continued Grandma while ignoring Natsu. The three of us are in our tradition clothing, finishing up the kumihimo that is going to be used in tonight’s ceremony. The kumihimo is a traditional craft passed down from ancestor to ancestor, it consists of many thin threads weaved together to form one cord. A finished kumihimo can have various designs and patterns, making it colourful and cute, but it requires a good amount of patience to make one. Grandma was in charge to make one for Natsu who was grumbling while wrapping thread around weights.

“In our kumihimo, a thousand years of Miyagi history is ingrained. Your schools were supposed to teach this but two hundred years ago…”

Ever since I was little, I had to listen to Grandma’s story every single year in this room.

“A fire started in the bathroom of a sandal maker and the whole area burned to ashes. The shrine, archives, everything. This event is known as The Fire of Mayugorou, named after Mayugorou Yamazaki.”

“Fires have names?” Natsu exclaimed, surprised. “I feel bad for Mayugorou-san.”

“The meaning behind the pattern on our kumihimo and in our dance was lost with the fire. The only thing that remained was the form. Since we no longer know the meaning, we must not get rid of the form. That is the important duty we have at the Hinata Shrine but despite that...” Grandma’s gentle eyes became sharper. “Despite that stupid son… abandoning his priesthood and leaving the house… but trying to bd a politician.”

I took my finished kumihimo and removed it from its stand. Walking outside I heard the sound of a traditional flute flowing out of the shrine. Haha, if a city person came here, they might think it’s a backing track in a horror movie! Like a mysterious disappearance of a side character to start it. Then we have me behind the stage, watching my sister dancing her shrine maiden dance.

The leading roles of this annual Hinata Shrine Festival are unfortunately my sister and I, although I participate less. We’ve learnt kagura from grandma and each festival we perform the dance, the meaning of this was also lost in the fire but it involves waving bells with colourful cords hanging off of them. The last time I spun around, I spotted Yamaguchi and Tsukishima in the corner of the audience. _Oh my god I told them not to come-_ The thing is, the dance wasn’t even the bad part, it’s a bit embarrassing but I’ve been doing it ever since I was a kid.

Before I knew it the dance was over. I dreaded this but the time had come.

_Munch munch…_

_Munch…_

_Munch munch…_

I keep chewing on the rice with my eyes closed so I don’t need to think about anything except for chewing on the rice. Sitting next to me, Natsu is doing the same. In front of us were two boxes placed on a table and of course, beyond the table were an audience. Men and women, old and young, observing us.

_Munch munch…_

_Munch…_

_Munch munch…_

I need to spit it out. I give up and held the box in front of me and brought it to my mouth, I tried to hide it with the sleeve of my uniform. _I’m never showing my face again if my classmates came..._ I opened my mouth and slowly vomited the rice I have been chewing into the box leaving a gooey, white liquid substance consisting of rice mush and saliva dangling from my lips. _Please don’t look please…_ I hear whispers floating around the crowd.

Kuchikamisake. The oldest kind of sake in Japan, made by chewing rice, spitting it out, and leaving the saliva infused mixture until it ferments which creates alcohol. We then offer this to the gods. I don’t know if any other shrine still uses this method in the 21th century. Natsu followed me looking unconcerned with this. We had to continue doing this until the box is full. _I swear I’m using a whole bottle of mouthwash after this._ Suddenly I heard a familiar voice, not Yamaguchi or Tsukishima but when I raised my eyes a bit.

What I saw, well who I saw, made me want to commit arson to this shrine. How fun! The flashy and rude group of three classmates. They were looking at me with annoying smirks, probably talking about me like ‘I definitely wouldn’t do that’ or ‘doing that in front of people... I’d be so embarrassed!’ even with the distance it felt like I could hear the exact words they were saying.

I’ve made up my mind. After I graduate, I’m leaving Miyagi and go far away. I want to live the city life with busy roads and nice café shops!

“Big brother, cheer up! It’s not that big of a deal, such as being seen by some people from school. Didn’t you expect this?”

“Being an ignorant kid must be nice.”

I glared at Natsu, we’ve changed into comfortable clothes and stepped out of the shrine. After the Harvest Festival and as a conclusion, we had to attend a banquet for the old men and women around the neighbourhood that helped out with the preparations. Grandma was the hostess while Natsu and I poured alcohol and had to hold conversations.

“How old are you now, Hinata-san? Eh, sixteen! Having my alcohol poured by such a handsome boy, I feel young again.”

“Haha! Feel young again! Drink more!” I had been serving all of our guests while Natsu got pats and praises for looking so pretty, I’m about to collapse. A meaningless conversation was held between Natsu and I while walking back from the shrine. I was trying to convince her that we need to move out of Miyagi as fast as possible after being witnessed by my classmates, but she couldn’t understand what’s so bad about my classmates witnessing this.

“I got it!” Natsu exclaimed when we were walking down a long stone staircase that stretches out from the shrine. “Big brother, you should just make a ton of kuchikamisake and sell it to move to Tokyo!”

Where… did she get this idea from.

“That’s an… uh… interesting idea!”

“You can even include a… uh… ‘making of’ section with pictures and videos of the process! Call it something fancy, it’ll definitely sell!”

I don’t know whether to worry about Natsu’s outlook on life or about what I should do to move to Tokyo. I mean… it could work.

“What’d you think of my idea?”

“Uh… No good! A clear violation of the liquor Tax Law!

The next thing I knew I was running at full speed. All of mt thoughts and feelings clashing against each other, making my heart feel like it was going to explode. In front of the torii I stopped and inhaled deeply… then yelled the mess of my feelings out.

“I’m tired of this town! I’m tired of this life! Please let me be reborn as a handsome boy in Tokyo!”

My wish echoed amongst the mountains a few times then disappeared, as if Itomori lake sucked the voice in. My head grew cold along with the sweat running down it.

But...

God, if you really are there.

Please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> torii - shrine gate  
> kuchikamisake - mouth chew alcohol   
> Kagura - ritual dance(?)
> 
> “I’m tired of this town! I’m tired of this life! Please let me be reborn as a handsome boy in Tokyo!!” aha dw u will ;)
> 
> asahi its time to do ur job now lmao
> 
> also I don't know how my upload schedule is gonna work so aha;;;;


End file.
